


JARVIS' Favourite

by Erisah_Mae



Category: Moon (2009), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, Midnight Conversations, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erisah_Mae/pseuds/Erisah_Mae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is JARVIS' favourite fictional AI? Or, the conversation that made Clint decide that Jarvis was okay in his books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	JARVIS' Favourite

It was amazing what one could acclimate to. It was nice to have someone there who was always willing to listen when he just needed to babble for a while to clear his head of blue-tinted nightmares.

But it was one conversation that forever assuaged Clint’s paranoia about the AI in Stark Tower.

“JARVIS?”

“Yes Master Barton?”

“What, or who I suppose, is your favourite AI in fiction?”

Clint hoped that it wasn’t HAL.

There was a pause.

“I think, Master Barton, I relate best to GERTY.”

Now _that_ was reassuring.

Quietly, Clint added _Moon_ to the movie night list.


End file.
